


sincerely, your best friend

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Second person POV, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Trees, angst????, ftw u forgot how to tag, lower case, no broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: 'dear evan hansen,today is going to be a great day and here's why:you're finally going to stop being a burden





	sincerely, your best friend

the moment you forced your hand to let go of the branch, your heart dropped into your stomach and your measly life flashed before your eyes. time slowed as the wind and branches whipped at you from all sides, and you're sure that they'll leave bruises that will bloom an ugly, yet disturbingly pretty purple and indigo.

 

it feels like hours since the branch gave way, hours since you've  decided to climb great oak tree, hours since you've left the house with a note to your mom with only two words in it.

 

it feels like a millennia as you're  falling, the blue, blue sky framed with leaves the only thing you're seeing for forever. you're glad you're here. you're glad that, in this remote part of the forest that you've called your own, finally you can be at peace.

 

**‘dear evan hansen,**

**today is going to be a great day and heres why:’**

 

you close your eyes, sensing the ground before you even hit it with a loud, sickening crack.

 

**‘you can finally stop being a burden.’**

 

-

 

miles away from the remote clearing in the forest, Heidi Hansen stands in front of the kitchen counter clutching a folded piece of paper. she starts to sob and her heart shatters into a million pieces as she stares at the two words written inside the note.

 

‘im sorry.’

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi im alive and the first thing i write for this fandom is angst.
> 
> actually,no this is not the first time ive written for dear evan hansen, but i lost the finished product and i felt my soul crack. luckily i retrieved like,, part of it, but it wasnt the same. 
> 
> R.I.P. my first dear evan hansen fanfic  
> 2017-2017  
> "kinky -some dude named jared"


End file.
